crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dingodile
This article is for the original version of Dingodile. You may be looking for the reboot counterpart. Dingodile is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile as he has a crocodile's body and tail, and characteristics of a dingo with an Australian accent. He makes his first appearance in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Crash Twinsanity, his latest appearance was in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Out of all of Cortex's animal minions, Dingodile has made the second most appearances in the series, only Tiny Tiger has appeared more. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun in some games, like the DS version of Crash of the Titans. He is also known to attack with his tail. It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Doctor Neo Cortex, but some sources confirmed Doctor Nitrus Brio to be his real creator. This may be one of the reasons of why Dingodile has no trouble betraying Cortex from time to time. History Naughty Dog Era Pre-Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped According to the Crash Bash instruction manual, Dingodile was created by Brio. It is unknown how he ended up serving Cortex. 'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped' Dingodile is introduced when Crash activates the second world portal. He claims he has been sent by Uka Uka and Cortex to fetch Crash's power crystals and warns Crash to back off and hand over the crystals, or he's done. Crash recovers all the crystals in the world and so Dingodile appears once more and states that he warned him and now he's in for it. Next is a cutscene showing Penta Penguin walking across an icy bit of land, then Dingodile appears on a ice pedestal with his signature flamethrower in hand. He then laughs and is just about to finish him off when Crash appears, taking his mind off Penta. Crash then gets into a fight with Dingodile, who creates an ice barrier around himself. Despite using a flamethrower, he is tricked into breaking his own barrier and attacked by Crash three times. He tries showering Crash with flame shots from above but Crash still manages to make his flamethrower backpack explode on him. Dingodile just can't take the third time and is beaten. Penta then returns and jumps on the crispy black Dingodile's backpack heroically, leaving Crash to get the Double jump ability, before passing out Dingodile admits that Crash won fair and square but it doesn't matter as Crash will soon be up against much worse. 'Crash Team Racing' In CTR, he appears as a playable standard character on Uka Uka's team against Nitros Oxide. His home track is Dingo Canyon. Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racers Papu Papu and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, he is one of the fastest racers; the only side effect is he has bad turning and average acceleration. In the intro he is seen trying to fix his kart but it blows up in his face. His kart is yellow-green. 'Stats:' Speed: 7/7 Acceleration: 3/7 Turning: 1/7 Difficulty: Beginner 'Crash Bash' Dingodile appears once again as a playable character in Crash Bash. In the intro, he moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the lack of players on Aku Aku's side. It is interesting to note that his boss battle music from Warped is used for a mini-game (most notably in "Dot Dash") and the battle against Oxide, but is slightly remixed. This game is the only game (until Crash Nitro Kart) where Dingodile does not use his flamethrower. Oddly, in his artwork for the game, he is seen holding a crate over his head. In the actual game, he only holds crates up to around his neck. Like Rilla Roo he is good at the pogo mini games and the tank mini games. In the crate crush mini game he has a weak throw but a powerful spin. Traveller's Tales Era 'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex' In The Wrath of Cortex, Dingodile is only given a brief role and is seen in the intro during Uka Uka's conference in the space station, he is still on Cortex's side at this moment. This is his fourth year serving under Cortex. He has no lines of dialogue and his only use was as an obstacle, racing against Crash in "Smokey and the Bandicoot" and shooting his flamethrower at Crash while in his Atlasphere during several different levels. 'Crash Twinsanity' In Crash Twinsanity, Dingodile is first seen at Crash's Birthday Party along with Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Polar (who was put in as a joke), Crunch Bandicoot (who thought it actually was a birthday party), Ripper Roo, N. Oxide and Tiny Tiger. After Both Cortex and Crash fall into the cavern, both Dingodile and Ripper Roo discuss lunch. Dingodile makes his second appearance in a wooden shack reading a book until a gigantic snowball containing Cortex and Crash falls onto it and destroys it. Dingodile survives and overhears Crash and Cortex's talk of the Evil Twins' Treasure. He then follows them to the Academy of Evil. Crash runs into him in the boiler room where Dingodile asks about the treasure. Finding no answers, he sends Cortex flying and battles Crash as the sixth boss. He is seen last unconscious in the boiler room. Dingodile wears and uses his Flamethrower and is seen to gain more weight. Vicarious Visions Era 'Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure' Dingodile appears as a boss where he is battled underwater. He wears a glass air helmet and a pair of blue swim trousers, and uses his flamethrower. At Cortex's space station when the Planetary Minimizer malfunctions, he becomes a part of the Mega-Mix briefly. 'Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced' Dingodile makes an appearance as a playable character in the game's multiplayer mode. 'Crash Nitro Kart' In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile's character takes a much more odd and satirical turn. He is first seen as his usual self in the intro, assisting N. Gin in his lab. He is squashed against the wall when Tiny bursts in the room. The next time he shows up, he is seen on a podium with the evil master of hypnotism, N. Trance. Dingodile has been brainwashed by N. Trance to race for him in the circuit, along with Polar and Pura, making him a member of Team Trance. The brainwashing seems to have greatly warped him both physically and mentally. Physically, he dons a helmet with a small antennae on the top, assumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing him. His eyes also turn green, and oddly enough, one eye looks up and one eye looks down, possibly due to the hypnosis. Mentally, he seems much more happy, and borderline, if not completely insane. His intelligence also seems to be quite diminished and he doesn't appear as villainous as usual. All of his taunts are said in a psychotic manner, completely different from the old Dingodile, and he almost always seems to have a huge smile on his face. He is unlocked by winning the Red Gem Cup. On the podium after winning a race, he jumps around and thrusts his hips. For some reason, Dingodile says,"Watch as I sneak up behind this kart." (This may be a subtle reference to Australian wildlife expert Steve Irwin.) Out of all of N. Trance's victims, Dingodile underwent the most severe changes after falling under his mind control. This implies that he was subjected to much more powerful brainwashing than the others, possibly due to being anthropomorphic. N. Trance is shown to be quite fond of Dingodile, as he is paired with him on a promotional desktop released for the game, and is shown standing next to him on the podium during the intro. Because of this, he may have subjected Dingodile to more powerful brainwashing to keep him under his mind control for as long as possible. Stats: Speed: 6/7 Acceleration: 4/7 Turning: 2/7 Difficulty: Advanced 'Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage' Dingodile makes an appearance as a playable character in the game's multiplayer mode. He also makes a cameo in the game as a card. Oddly enough, he is in his brainwashed state from Crash Nitro Kart, complete with his "wonky" eyes and helmet. 'Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2' Dingodile is a playable racer in this game. He drives the Overcompensator from Crash Tag Team Racing. Radical Entertainment Era 'Crash of the Titans (GBA)' In the GBA version of Titans, Dingodile is the first boss in the game (not counting Cortex, who is fought before Dingodile). He was sent by Uka Uka to eliminate Crash and Aku Aku. In combat, he can use his flamethrower to shoot a long range stream of fire to do high damage on Crash, he can also punch and kick Crash if he is near to him, Crash must throw beehives and garbage can at Dingodile to defeat him, Crash can also jack Dingodile, while jacked, he can use his flame thrower to instantly defeat Doom Monkeys. If unjacked, he'll directly fight Crash again, Crash can get a crystal to make the fight easier. When defeated, Crash has access to go to Tiki Island. He can be found in the boss battle with Cortex. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' (playable in multiplayer mode) *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (playable in multiplayer mode) *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash of the Titans'' (Nintendo DS and GBA versions only) *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' Personality Dingodile is one of the most intelligent of Cortex's henchmen, as he is created under the fusions of two animals. In general, he is a pyromaniac who is quite serious and seldom seen without his flamethrower. Despite his dangerous and cunning personality however, like many enemies of Crash, he is often buffoonish and reckless, his own trigger happy destruction often giving Crash the key to his downfall. He also tends to have a darkly playful and rather humorous side, as he often tends to make jokes about food. Before battling Crash, for example, he cackles "Break out the butter... I'm gonna make toast!" Another example occurs in Twinsanity: "Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie." When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristically deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile is generally portrayed as sleazy and underhanded. He enjoys preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous, and is not above betraying even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity when he attacks him, along with Crash, in his boss battle. Despite his slimy nature however, he has a hidden cultured side. He enjoys croquet, fine literature and cooking, when not gleefully roasting something with his flamethrower that is. In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile is seen showing traits of cowardice. Examples of this are present when he covers his eyes during a particularly high jump, and when he says lines such as "I can't look!" It is believed that this trait stems from being under the powerful hypnosis of N. Trance, and is not present when he is not under his mind control. Appearance Dingodile has the appearance of both a dingo and a crocodile combined: his body shape is that of a crocodile, but it is covered in brown fur like a dingo. He is often shown with sharp, crooked teeth. His tail is usually green, except for the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, and his eyes are usually brown, except for Crash Nitro Kart, where they were green (probably due to N.Trance's brainwashing of him). He is usually seen carrying a flamethrower with a big tank on his back. He is approximately 2 meters (6 feet) tall and weighs about 95 kilograms. He gains size and weight in his appearances in Twinsanity and on-wards, to the point of looking pig-like in Crash of the Titans. His pants are usually beige or blue, and he never wears shoes or a shirt. Gallery 30911-xbox-crash-bandicoot-la-ve-2.jpg|Dingodile's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. zdingoupclose.jpg|A close up of Dingodile's promotional design in Warped. dingodile mug.jpeg|Dingodile in the time twister. dingodle + penta.jpeg|Dingodile about to shoot Penta Penguin dingodile boss 2.jpeg|Dingodile in Warped. Crash 3 Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Warped. Dingodile mug.png|Dingodile's icon in Warped. ctrdingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Team Racing. dingodile.jpeg|A promotional design of Dingodile in his kart in CTR. Crash Team Racing Dingodile.png|Dingodile in his kart in CTR. CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Front).png|Dingodile in CTR. CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Back).png|Dingodile in CTR. Dingodile icon.png|Dingodile's icon in CTR. Dingodile CTR Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in CTR. Crash Bash Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bash. Dingodile CrashBash.png|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bash. Wocdingodile.jpg|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile in Wrath of Cortex.jpg|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile in Wrath of Cortex 2.jpg|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Dingodile Action Figure.PNG|Dingodile's action figure, based off his Wrath of Cortex design. dingodile action figure.jpeg|Dingodile's action figure, based off his Wrath of Cortex design. Dingodile_5.jpg|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in The Huge Adventure. Dingodile CNK.png|Dingodile in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile Crash Nitro Kart.png|Dingodile in CNK. Dingodileonbarin.png|Dingodile, hypnotized by N. Trance. Dingobrainwash2.png|Dingodile, hiding his eyes while under N. Trance's hypnotic mind control. Dingobrainwash1.png|Dingodile, after being brainwashed by N. Trance. dingobrainwash4.png|Dingodile, after being hypnotized into racing for N. Trance. Dingo-0.png|Dingodile's icon in CNK. dingodile.png|Dingodile's trading card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. He is represented in his brainwashed state from Crash Nitro Kart. dingodile model.jpeg|Dingodile's Crash Twinsanity model. lW03pAu.jpg|Dingodile's Twinsanity model. dingorootwin.JPG|Dingodile with Ripper Roo. dingodile boss 3.jpeg|Dingodile's boss fight in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Dingodile Crash Twinsanity.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. dingodilemug.jpg|Dingodile's icon in Twinsanity. dingodile model 3.jpeg|An unused Dingodile model. It is clearly based on his Twinsanity model. cbnk3ddingoicon.GIF|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. 11111.PNG|A concept for Dingodile from Crash Landed. Strangely, he resembles a mouse, noting his whiskers and nose. one possibility is that this may be an alternate version of Dingodile. Dingodile Crash Landed.png|Dingodile's redesign for the Crash Landed series. 19.PNG|Note that the highlighted text says "Dingodile concept", even though it looks like a Sludge. japanese Dingodile.png|Japanese Dingodile. Crash-Bandicoot-Warped-Dingodile-Concept.gif|Early sketch of Dingodile in Warped. dingodileconceptart.gif|More concept art from Warped. Dingodile12a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile13a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile14a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile8a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile9a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile10a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile11a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile7a.jpg|Early concept art. (Note that Dingodile was a one point going to walk on all fours.) Dingodile6a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile5a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile4a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile3a.jpg|One of the earliest concept designs. Dingodile2a.jpg|One of the earliest concept designs. Dingodile1a.jpg|Earliest concept design of Dingodile. dingodile concept.jpeg|Very early concept of Dingodile. dingodile concept 2.jpeg|Very early concept of Dingodile. Trivia *Doctor Neo Cortex is implied to have killed Dingodile some point after Twinsanity. this is stated by an unused Cortex line from Tag Team Racing: "I made shoes out of Dingodile!" However this is clearly false, because Dingodile has made a few appearances in subsequent releases. *Dingodile is the only character to have worked under each ancient mask. He works under Uka Uka in most games he appears in, Aku Aku in Crash Bash after being switched to even out the teams, and Velo's Mask in Crash Nitro Kart after being brainwashed by N. Trance into racing for Team Trance. *Dingodile, along with Tiny, Polar, Pura, Fake Crash and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, is one of the only returning characters of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart that didn't return in Crash Tag Team Racing. *He was created after Naughty Dog's Joe Labbe asked for a character that was a cross between a dingo and a crocodile. *In Crash Twinsanity, Dingodile is left-handed. However, in other games he is right-handed. *In Crash Nitro Kart, when Dingodile is used, he will cover his eyes with his hands when he's jumping to a high place. *In the same game, Dingodile is officially the second largest playable character, the largest being Tiny. However due to a developer oversight, he is often undersized in this game, making him appear smaller than usual. *In the same game, if the player lets Dingodile sit in his kart on the track or an arena, without controlling him, he will eventually start sniffing the air, and may even do this without stopping, until he is attacked, or the player moves him. *Dingodile is a hybrid of a dingo and crocodile, but in his battle with Crash in Twinsanity, he sounds like a pig. *Dingodile's main weapon is the flamethrower but ironically, in the DS version of Crash of the Titans, he uses a water cannon. *Dingodile was at one point meant to wear a shirt as shown in his early designs. He was also originally going to walk on all fours instead of being upright (this is shown in one of his earlier designs). Originally, he didn't have his flamethrower either. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Dingodile wears light blue pants with shark-like patterns along them. *Unlike Polar, Dingodile is not seen in either ending of Nitro Kart's story mode so it is unknown how he escaped from N. Trance's mind control. *Despite officially being the same height as Tiny, Dingodile has sometimes appeared shorter, proven in Crash Nitro Kart. *In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile will usually be the character to pair up with N. Trance in Team Race mode. *Dingodile is the only boss character from Warped, not to be under Team Cortex in Crash Nitro Kart. *In Crash Bash, Dingodile is voiced by Sherman Howard, the same voice actor who voices Samos the Sage from the Jak and Daxter series. *He is one of the only two major characters from the PS1 games whose species is a hybrid. The other is Rilla Roo. *Dingodile is also the only major character from the PS1 games that is half reptile and half mammal. Therefore he is the only major character from the PS1 games who is half cold-blooded, and half warm-blooded. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Team Trance Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bash Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants